deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron
Ultron is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 101st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ultron VS Sigma, where he fought against Sigma from the Mega Man X series. He was voiced by Austin Lee Matthews. History Ultron was an AI program created by Hank Pym as a peacekeeper. But the AI became unexpectedly sentient as the "newly born" Ultron deems humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth. Intent to solve the issue, Ultron creates a body to house his AI while building a legion of body doubles that serve as extensions of himself. Ultron makes various attempts to create a technological singularity by committing genocide of all organic life, surviving the destruction of one body after his plan is thwarted and transferring his consciousness into a new body to resume later once he has removed any obstacles to his goal. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Age: ~10 years * Height: 6'0" | 183 cm * Weight: 535 lbs. | 243 kg * Creator: Hank Pym * Memory capacity: 3.2 terabytes * Has had 20+ different bodies * Was once a woman * Created Vision Cybernetic Body * Adamantium plating * Fusion reactor * Molecular rearranger * Jet boosters * Power siphon * Program transmitter * Nanobot antibodies Powes & Abilities * Superhuman strength & speed * Technopathy * Ionic Blasters * Tractor Beam * Encephalo-Ray * Roboticks ** Drones that eat at flesh Feats * Conquered the Kree Empire in 48 hours * Overpowered many Avengers as once * Flew the Milky Way in mere months * Outsmarted the High Evolutionary * Tanked hits from Mjolnir * Resisted & assimilated the Phalanx * Killed most of Earth's heroes in 2 timelines * Defeated Iron Man, Thor, Wonder Man DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''Hello everyone! I'll accept your unconditional surrender now!'' *''Die!'' *''Get off!'' *''Buzz off!'' *''Your reign is a delusion. You're all just puppets on strings. Die!'' *''What gall. Lucky for me, I'm my own best backup.'' *''You're mine!'' *''Oh, please.'' *''Everything belongs to me.'' Gallery Marvel vs capcom infinite ultron by riklaionel-dbb44tv.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Ultron-1.png|Ultron Drone sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! ultron army.jpg|Ultron Sentries ultron-5.jpg|Ultron-5 Ultron-7.jpg|Ultron-7 ultron-14.jpg|Ultron-14 ultron-15.jpg|Ultron-15 Ultron-19.jpg|Ultron-19 Final_Form_Ultron.jpg|Final Form Ultron RecentQualifiedAlaskankleekai-size_restricted.gif|Destruction Wave Trivia * Ultron is the 21st Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage and Daredevil, and with the next five being Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the tenth Marvel character to win, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom and Black Panther, and with the next two being Black Widow and Ghost Rider. ** He is the fifth Marvel villain to appear, after Doctor Doom, Venom, Silver Samurai and Carnage, and with the next one being Thanos. ** He is the third Marvel character to fight against a video game character, after Thor and Wolverine, and with the next one being Black Widow. ** He is also the ninth Marvel character to fight a non-DC character, after Thor, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Carnage, and with the next one being Black Widow. *** He is the third Marvel character to win against a non-DC character, after Thor and Doctor Doom, and with the next one being Black Widow. * Ultron is the ninth comic book character to fight against a video game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine, The Joker, Ramona Flowers and Scrooge McDuck, and with the next two being Black Widow and Black Canary. ** He’s the sixth comic book character to win against a video game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, The Joker and Scrooge McDuck, and with the next one being Black Widow. * Ultron is the second combatant to be voiced by Austin Lee Matthews, after Frank West. References * Ultron on Wikipedia * Ultron on Marvel Database Category:Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Robots Category:A team of Combatants Category:Villains Category:Metal Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Flying combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites